peter_pan_parodiesfandomcom-20200215-history
Ventus Pan Read Along
Narrator: This is the story of Ventus Pan. You can read along with me in your book. You'll know when it's time to turn the page when the chimes ring like this. (chimes ringing) Let's begin now. Kairi and her brothers, Young Kaa, and little Baba Looey, were restless. It was almost their bedtime, but they weren't sleepy at all. "What shall we play?" asked Kaa, with a sigh. "I'm tired of all our old games." "Well," said Kairi, "I could tell you a story about Ventus Pan." "Hurray!" shouted Baba Looey and Kaa. So Kairi told them about Ventus Pan and the pirates. Kairi knew lots of stories about Ventus Pan. Ventus was a magical boy who lived in Never Land with his friends, the Lost Woodland Animals, and a fox named Vixey. In Kairi's stories, Ventus and his friends had lots of exciting adventures. After Kairi had finished the story, Kaa and Baba Looey pretended to be pirates. "Take that!" shouted Kaa, as he waved his toy sword. Just then the children heard a voice just outside their window. "It must be around here somewhere," the voice said. The children looked out. It was Ventus Pan! Ventus flew by the nursery window often. He loved Kairi's stories, especially since they were all about him! But the last time he had visited the nursery he had left something behind. "Have you seen my shadow?" Ventus asked. "Oh, Ventus," said Kairi with a chuckle. "Here's your shadow. Sit down and I'll sew it back on!" While Kairi sewed Ventus's shadow back on, her brothers asked Ventus about Never Land. "Never Land!" said Ventus with a laugh. "It's a wonderful place! I'll take you there," he offered. "Once we're there, Kairi, you can tell the Lost Woodland Animals your stories. And Kaa and Baba Looey can help us fight pirates!" "But how can we get there?" Kairi asked. "That's easy. All you've got to do is fly. Just think happy thoughts," Ventus told them. The children thought their happiest thoughts, but they still couldn't fly. "We won't be able to go with you," said a disappointed Kairi. Ventus was puzzled for a moment, but then he laughed. "I forgot the pixie dust!" he said. He sprinkled some of Vixey's magic dust on the children. In no time at all they were flying through the air on their way to Never Land! Before the children knew it, they had reached Never Land. Kairi sighed and said, "Oh, Ventus, it's just as I dreamed it would be!" Suddenly they heard a mighty boom, and a cannonball zoomed past them! It had come from the pirate ship below, which belonged to Captain Gaston, Ventus's enemy, and a hungry tiger shark named Undertow had swallowed it. Now, Gaston spent all his time trying to catch Ventus. "Don't be scared!" said Ventus. "We can outfly him easily." Ventus brought Kairi and her brothers to his home. He lived in a secret underground hideout with Smart Guy, Stupid, Greasy, Wheezy, Simon Seville, and Psycho were waiting outside to welcome Ventus Pan and his new friends. They were happy to hear that Kairi was going to tell them stories. But Vixey was unhappy. She thought Ventus liked his new friends better than he liked her! She was especially jealous of Kairi. So while Ventus showed Kairi, Kaa, and Baba Looey his secret hideout, Vixey flew away. Later, the Lost Woodland Animals offered to take Baba Looey and Kaa on a tour of Never Land. "Oh, boy!" said Baba Looey as they marched through the jungle. "I bet we'll have plenty of exciting adventures here!" As the boys followed Kaa through the jungle, none of them noticed all the mysterious eyes that watched them from behind the bushes and trees! Without warning, a group of wolf guards leaped out of the bushes and grabbed the boys! The wolves tied up the boys and took them to the Wolf village. At the village, Hokey Wolf, the leader of the guards, was waiting for them. He was very angry. "Where is my niece, Princess Olette?" he asked the Lost Woodland Animals. "What have you done with her?" "We haven't done anything with her," said the boys. "Will you let us go now?" "No," answered Hokey. Meanwhile, Ventus was giving Kairi her own tour of Never Land. As they flew, Ventus suddenly noticed Captain Gaston and his first mate, LeFou, in a small boat. They were heading for Skull Rock and they were not alone. They had captured Princess Olette. Ventus and Kairi flew closer. "If you don't tell us where Ventus Pan's hideout is, we will leave you here!" Gaston said to Olette. But Olette refused even to look at Gaston. At once Ventus flew to rescue Olette. "Stop what you're doing, Gaston, or you'll have to answer me!" Ventus shouted. Gaston and Ventus began fighting, but Ventus was much too quick for the hunter. In the water nearby, Undertow watched as Ventus and Gaston fought. It was the very same shark that had once swallowed Gaston's hand. Undertow had liked the taste so much that he always followed Gaston around, hoping to get another bite! Gaston was no match for Ventus, and he soon fell into the water. Undertow had been waiting for this chance! Gaston, however, was determined to escape his gaping jaws. "LeFou!" he shouted. "Save me!" "I'm coming, captain, I'm coming! Hold on!" LeFou shouted, as he rowed swiftly towards Gaston. While LeFou rescued Captain Gaston from the shark, Ventus quickly untied Olette. Then Ventus flew away, carrying Olette in his arms. Kairi followed them to the Wolf village. Hokey was very happy to get his niece back. He released all the boys at once. Then he gave orders for a big celebration. Everyone sang and danced and had a wonderful time. After the party, Ventus, Kairi, and all the boys went back to the secret hideout. Vixey hadn't gone to the party. She was still jealous of Kairi, and when everyone returned, Vixey flew off by herself. She was so angry that she didn't notice someone watching her. Suddenly, the little fox found herself trapped in a bag! LeFou hurried back to the ship with Vixey. Once aboard the ship, LeFou released Vixey. "Welcome aboard, Miss Vixey," said Captain Gaston. "I am sure you have noticed," he continued, "that things have gone from bad to worse on this island since that girl Kairi arrived. Tomorrow I'll be leaving this island forever. I'll take Kairi to sea with me if you tell me where I can find her." All Vixey wanted was to get rid of Kairi. She dipped her paws in some ink, then on the map she showed Gaston where the hideout was. She didn't know Gaston was really after Ventus! "You've been most helpful!" sneered Gaston. "Now I have Ventus Pan where I want him!" Captain Gaston locked Vixey in a cage and ordered the male Disney Villains to surround Ventus's hideout. Meanwhile, Kairi and her brothers had decided it was time to go home. The Lost Woodland Animals wanted to join them, but Ventus didn't want to leave Never Land. So he stayed behind in the hideout, and never saw the male Disney Villains capture Kairi and the boys as they left. The male Disney Villains took Kairi and the boys to the ship. They tied the frightened children to the big mast. "I'll give you a choice," said Gaston. "Become pirates or walk the plank!" When Vixey heard Gaston's plan, she knew she had to warn Ventus. She was finally able to break open the cage of the door and escape! Then she quickly flew back to the hideout. Excitedly she told Ventus that he had to save Kairi and the boys. Back on the pirate ship, Captain Gaston was demanding an answer. "What will it be," said Gaston, "a pirate's life or the plank?" "I'm sure Ventus Pan will rescue us," Kairi whispered to the boys. Then, bravely, she said to Gaston, "We will never become pirates! We will die first!" And she walked onto the plank and jumped off. Everyone waited for the splash, but the splash never came. Ventus arrived just in time to catch Kairi as she fell. "Oh, Ventus, I knew you would come!" Kairi said happily. Ventus took Kairi to a safe place. Then he returned to fight Captain Gaston. "I'll get you this time, Ventus Pan," cried Gaston. The two began fighting while the children and the male Disney Villains watched. As always, Ventus was much quicker than the hunter. They fought all the way up to the ship's rigging. As Gaston jabbed his sword at Ventus, he lost his balance. Much to the delight of Undertow below, Gaston fell into the sea with a big splash! Once the male Disney Villains saw that Ventus had defeated their captain, they gave up the fight. They decided to follow Gaston and abandon ship. It was difficult for the male Disney Villains to keep up with their captain, however, Captain Gaston was swimming very fast trying to escape the hungry shark! Back on the ship, everyone cheered for Ventus. They were surprised to hear him give orders to cast off. "Where are we going?" Kairi asked him. "I'm taking you home," Ventus told her. At Ventus's command, Vixey happily sprinkled the pirate ship with golden pixie dust to make it fly! Soon the children were back in the nursery. They knelt by their window and watched the magical ship sail off into the starry sky. As they waved good-bye, Kairi, Kaa, and Baba Looey knew they would never forget their adventures with Ventus Pan. Category:Read Along Stories